


Pretty Boy

by Fiorentino



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, Grinding, M/M, This was supposed to be a drabble, Will Be Explicit In Further Chapters, college party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorentino/pseuds/Fiorentino
Summary: ‘’Are you wearing space pants?’’Luke looked even more confused. ‘’No, why?’’‘’Because that ass is out of this world.’’ The man grinned.Luke rolled his eyes. ‘’I’m standing with my back to a wall.’’‘’Oh, don’t worry pretty boy,’’ The man leaned closer to him, to whisper, ‘’I’ve been watching you all night.’’





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnMyWayToTartarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnMyWayToTartarus/gifts).



> Hey, I suck at writing, but I was like, ''Hey, what the fuck. I enjoyed this, let's see if other people do too." So whelp, here ya go. It was supposed to be a 100-word drabble...

Luke stared into his cup, swirling it around a bit to make the liquid inside go in circles. He looked at all the people on the dancefloor having a great time. He remained at his spot in the corner, scanning the dancefloor for Wedge, who was the one who dragged him here in the first place. Of course he was nowhere to be found, he was probably away with a girl. Luke didn’t even want to be here.

 

_‘’Come on, man! Don’t be such a partypooper!’’  They had been sitting on the couch, eating ice cream and crisps, watching Netflix._

_Wedge looked hopeful at Luke, who just rolled his eyes. Wedge and Luke had been roommates for three years. Wedge went out a lot, while Luke mostly stayed at home, eating ice cream and playing video games._

_‘’I’m sorry, Wedge. I think I’d rather stay home and play Assassin’s Creed all evening.’’ Luke sighed, at which the older one rolled his eyes._

_‘’Luke, are you really going to waste another Saturday playing video games all day?’’_

_‘’Yep.”_

_‘’And besides you being a boring gamer, I already told everyone you’d come!’’_

_Luke groaned and threw his head back. Great, now he had no choice. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, it had been a while since he went out. Maybe he’d even meet someone there. Luke let out an annoyed ‘huff’ at Wedge._

_‘’Fine, I’ll come to your stupid party.’’ He glanced at Wedge._

_‘’Ha! I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist my charms!’’ Luke rolled his eyes. ‘’I’ll help you pick an outfit for tonight.’’_

 

Which was why Luke was now here, dressed in beige skinny jeans and a simple pastel pink Star Trek T-shirt. Three drinks in and it wasn’t that bad, though the punch was kind of.. ‘upgraded’, so to say.

‘’Are you wearing space pants?’’

Luke startled a bit. He turned his head to the source of the voice, to a tall man with brunette hair. ‘’What?’’ Luke squinted, a bit confused. The man smirked at him.

‘’Are you wearing space pants?’’

Luke looked even more confused. ‘’No, why?’’

‘’Because that ass is out of this world.’’ The man grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes. ‘’I’m standing with my back to a wall.’’

‘’Oh, don’t worry about that, pretty boy,’’ The man leaned closer to him, to whisper, ‘’I’ve been watching you all night.’’

Luke’s eyes widened and he blushed slightly. “Oh.’’

“I’m Han.’’ He held out his hand. ‘’Who may you be?”

‘’I-I’m Luke..”

‘’Nice meeting you, Luke. I have to go for a second now, though. Don’t go anywhere.” And with that, Han just left, leaving behind a confused Luke.

_God, I need a drink._

He was about to grab another glass of punch, when wedge came running towards him.

‘’Hey man, what are you doing here, standing in the corner?’’ Luke shrugged.

‘’Don’t feel like dancing.’’

Wedge pouted. ‘’Didn't know old Joanna played tonight..''

Luke groaned.

''Oh, come on, why did you come if you are not even going to dance?’’

‘’Uh, maybe because you forced me to come?’’

‘’Did not!’’

‘’Look,’’ Luke pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘’I’d rather be at home, watching Netflix or playing video games, _or both_.’’

‘’Aw, come on. If you’re here anyway, why not try and enjoy it for a moment? Come onto the dancefloor with me!’’

Luke sighed for what seemed like the twentieth time this evening. Wedge pulled on his arm and he blinked up stupidly at him. ‘’You really want me to come?’’ Wedge nodded enthusiastically. ‘’Fine.’’ The alcohol probably helped a bit. He let himself be pulled on the dancefloor by him and looked around a bit awkwardly. Everybody was dancing confidently. Luke knew it was too late now to go back, so he closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on the music. He started moving a bit to the beat of the music. When he opened his eyes, Wedge was gone, as expected.

He sighed and decided to, screw it, and just dance. He closed his eyes again and paid close attention to the music, concentrating on the beat and moving his body to it. He was starting to get really into it, not giving thought to the other people around him. Suddenly he felt two hands on his hips, pulling him flush against a firm chest, as a small kiss was placed just below his ear. Then somebody murmured into it, ‘’I thought I told you to not go anywhere, baby…’’

Luke gasped and turned bright red against Han. A shiver ran through his spine at the voice in his ear. ‘’Normally good boys listen to what hey are told, though I must say I can’t complain, pretty boy. Seeing you dance like that, moving your hips to the rhythm, teasing.’’ Luke relaxed into his chest and continued moving slightly. ‘’You know, I can barely contain myself with you moving like this.’’

Han placed two hands on Luke’s lower stomach, pulling him flush against him. ‘’It’s taking all my power to not just bend you over the bar and take you right here, at the party.’’ Luke gasped, listening a bit breathless to Han. This was not how he had planned his evening would go…

‘’Here’s the plan, baby. You keep grinding that sweet ass of yours against me like that for a while, and if you behave well, we can do more than this tonight, pretty boy.’’

And Luke did just that. He pushed himself backwards a bit, placing one hand on Han’s arm and the other on his hands, pushing down. Han moaned slightly.

‘’Yeah, baby, just like that…’’ Han pushed his crotch against Luke’s ass, moving a bit. ‘’Such a good boy, hmm?’’

He nibbled slightly on Luke’s earlobe, making the blond shudder. Han sneaked one hand under Luke’s shirt, sliding his hand up while placing the other on Luke’s crotch, pressing down. ‘’Wanna get out of here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, hope it wasn't too bad. I really appreciate comments and reviews!
> 
> You can send requests to my tumblr, isthisonetakenalready !


End file.
